Lists of Lily
by Amelia-Love
Summary: Lily and James enter seventh year at Hogwarts as young adults- the events of the summer ensure that. When a truce arises between the two, a strong friendship soon forms. But what happens if Lily begins to feel something more? Does James finally get the chance with Lily he's wanted for so long? Rating may upgrade! Reviews would be much appreciated, hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter One, The Last Evans

Lists of Lily

The Evans house was quiet. Only the subdued ticks of the grandfather clock downstairs kept Lily from calling out for someone. Not that anyone would come; she was quite alone in the house. The house itself was alone, with the nearest neighbours being situated around half a mile away, along a winding country lane. The once bustling home, on the outskirts of Cokeworth, was now the loneliest place in the world for Lily.

She glanced at her bedside table, its contents the only things left to be packed. The two draws of her bedside cupboard were crammed full, and yet she could recall every single item in them; her letters, and her list books. Every letter she had received in the last six years was contained in that top draw. Albeit, it had been magically extended on several occasions, as she accumulated more and more, but it was still her sole letter draw. The bottom draw, like its counterpart, had been extended many times. It contained the notebooks that she wrote her lists and thoughts in. Both letters and notebooks were very precious to Lily.

They helped define her, in the times she was unsure of herself; they reminded Lily of her other home, of her friends when she missed it and them most; they kept her calm when Petunia infuriated her; they were a source of comfort for her in her darkest of moments.

The past few weeks have been rather dark then, she thought glumly to herself.

It was true, the draws had been consulted an unusual amount of times recently. It had certainly been a difficult summer for the Evans family, or what was left of it. In fact, Lily was unsure if you would call it a family anymore. Technically, she was the only one left with the surname 'Evans', and her sister wanted as little to do with Lily as possible.

However, Petunia knew that leaving Lily in this time of need would be a disgrace to her parents' memory, and for now her sense of duty had overridden her dislike of her sister. Lily was going to spend the rest of the summer at number four, Privet Drive. She needed to be with her 'family', Petunia had argued. Lily hadn't the heart to disagree, she knew by doing so it would be the final blow to the weak sisterly bonds they shared. Lily wasn't sure wanted to see her friends right now anyway; she didn't think she could face them. Besides, Petunia's charity wouldn't last long, and Lily knew that once the next school year was over she wouldn't be welcome back to the Dursley's. Lily wouldn't be annoying-freakish-little-sister-Lily any longer, she would become the newly estranged-sister-Lily. She didn't really know what to think of that.

Lily sighed. She forced herself off the bed, her old bed, and began to pull out each letter and each notebook one by one. She didn't read them again; she only glanced at the dates in the corners, so she could file them properly. That way they would become portable, rather than stuck in the unorganised, but dearly loved draws of her bedside table. Each one was carefully and attentively filed. It took some time, but she never strayed from the task. That was something new Lily had noted about herself, that she was a lot more focused.

I suppose it helps me in some way, she thought. It keeps me from thinking about them… her eyes glazed over, and they became watery. Enough of that, she scolded- back to the job in hands- only to discover that the job in hands was now quite complete. She smiled a now rare smile at her handiwork- it looked good, and she felt a sense of achievement. All her letters and notebooks were stored in a small, pretty box, with a tiny plaque on the lid inscribed: 'memories'. Each item was filed in date order, with room to spare. Of course, there had been a small charm added- an undetectable extension charm, but that was no bother to Lily. She wasn't top in charms lessons for nothing.

There was a small lock on the side of the box, with a petite intricate key to match. She locked it, and placed it in her trunk. The key she kept with her; she picked up the thin, ivory satin ribbon of material, taken from her mother's first bridesmaids dress and threaded the loop of the key though it, tying it around her neck as a necklace. Whilst at Hogwarts Lily knew her friends would never invade her privacy (even though they could with the help of magic), she didn't put it past Petunia to snoop and so vowed to keep the key on her person at all times. The ribbon from her mother's dress kept her mother close to her; the key, her memories.

There was just one thing left to pack- the rest could be sorted out at a later date. Lily glanced back at her bedside table, and to the photo frame resting on it. It was a gorgeous photo frame, by anybodies standards. It was a cream colour, wooden, and had delicate carvings of leaves and flowers (Lilies, naturally) all around the border. There was a layer on top of this border- charming white iron butterflies, three dimensional, covered the wooden border. Of course, it was a magical item; the butterflies had been charmed to gracefully fly around the border, whilst never leaving the frame itself. Lily loved the frame because it was beautiful, certainly not because _he_ gave it to her. However, that was another story.

But Lily wasn't gazing at the frame, though that did often happen. She was staring at the photo within. The photo was the happiest photo she owned- it was the only wizarding photo of her and her parents. It was taken by Alice when she visited last summer in the park just outside Cokesworth, by the lake under the willow tree. They were laughing, the broadest grins on their faces. That place held other memories, but Lily didn't want to think about Sev just then. It would only cause another stab of pain to her heart.

She was standing squashed between her two parents, who were hugging her and each other tightly. Lily was laughing uncontrollably, as were both parents. They both kissed her head and then kissed briefly each other over her head, whilst Lily forcibly tried to break from the hug, but never managing to. It was a perfect day. All three people within the frame smiled up at Lily, none of them the wiser to their imminent fates. She envied them.

Her father had been fascinated by the camera. He was driven to understand as much as he could about the magical world Lily lived in, and he loved it. Every time she performed magic he would ask how it worked, what it did. He positively fawned over Lily's textbooks in the summer- Lily was sure he could take her owls for her (aside from the obvious practical sessions!). He never begrudged Lily of her magic though, she belonged in the wizarding world, and he belonged in his. And though he loved magic, he was quite content without it. How confused he was when Lily got her letter- but that immediately turned to pride. Although Lily resented it, Petunia often teased her- she was definitely Daddy's little girl.

Her mother on the other hand just accepted it- she didn't want to know how the camera worked. Lily's mother was firmly of the belief that there was no use to try and learn how magic worked, it was magic after all- it just happened. Magic went beyond her scientific, quick, mathematical mind, all that she knew before, and yet when Lily received her Hogwarts letter she was the first to believe it. When asked why, her mother always replied that 'there was something about Lily'. Lily's mother missed Lily dearly when she was at Hogwarts, and so smothered Lily in love when she returned home from the holidays. Lily was loved and adored immensely, and she shone within the comfort of her family (Lily quickly chose to forget about Petunia for the time being).

Mrs. Elizabeth and Mr. Geoffrey Evans had been killed in a horrific car accident two weeks earlier. After dropping Petunia and her new husband Vernon back at Number Four, Privet Drive, after their honeymoon (they had picked them up from the airport), a lorry had overturned on the motorway. The back of the vehicle detached from the main body, crushing the front of the Evans' car.

Petunia, two years Lily's senior, blamed Lily for their deaths; mere hours before the crash when having tea at number four, not wanting to leave Lily alone in the house, they had decided to leave earlier than expected. Both sisters reckoned that had they not have fussed about 'darling Lily', they would be alive today, and none of the packing, the mourning, the cards would be necessary. Lily would give anything to have her parents back, but so is the way the world works. She carried with her guilt, and felt responsible for their deaths.

Lily murmured to herself, to the frame.

"I hope I haven't let you down, Mum, Dad. I love you, you know that". She caught her breath, took a sharp intake of air and continued, with more conviction and strength: "I'm going to make you proud. I'll be the best I can be, the best Hogwarts can ask for. I'm not going to waste my life, my talents. I'll be a better person, be good to everyone, live life to the full. I'm not going to sit at home like Petty- not that there is anything wrong with that. I'm going to do something, make the world better. And maybe one day I'll raise a family, and I'll try to be as good a parent as you two were. I, I-"

Lily tore her eyes away from the frame. She couldn't work her way up into a state; she needed to remain calm and composed before arriving at the Dursley's house. She took a deep breath. Petunia would be expecting her at precisely six O'clock- it was now quarter past five. She certainly didn't want to keep the new Mrs. Dursley waiting, and so gently placed the picture frame at the top of her trunk and shut the lid. She banished the trunk, to be collected once at the Dursley's, and was left with only her wand, and an empty house.

The Evans house was relatively large. They had been fortunate- she had been told that in Lily's youth they were not well off at all, but luck favoured them, and Lily's mother and father were offered excellent jobs at the same time. Suddenly money wasn't an issue at all for them, and so the assets from Mr. and Mrs. Evans' will were large, and to be equally divided between both sisters. Lily had hired a solicitor with her summer job money to oversee the proceedings for her- she couldn't bear to herself. Apparently it was all going smoothly- but Lily didn't care. That part of her life was over.

There was one thing she did care about though- something that annoyed Petunia immensely. Lily had been left the family ring- when her father had proposed to her mother the ring he used was special. He took seven of the Evans' family engagement rings from the past two centuries (as their family was an old one) and had all the diamonds and precious stones removed. The gold from each one was melted down, and made to form a new ring band, of purer gold. Then all the diamonds and precious gems were added- only blue and green semi-precious stones were ever used in the family- to make one beautiful, elaborate design, and one very large ring. It was the most gorgeous thing Lily had ever seen. And it was hers, not Petunia's.

Lily wandered about the house, taking in every detail. She hoped Petunia wouldn't sell it on, though that was inevitable. Maybe she'd buy the house back one day, though she doubted it. It would become someone else's home- Lily hoped that they would create just as many happy memories within its walls as the Evanses did in their short time together. She walked into her Mother's beloved garden one last time. The flowers were still there, everything was still perfect. The garden would soon become messy, but there hadn't been enough time since her Mother last tended to it for it to reach that state.

Lily walked over to her tree. It was her mother's family's idea; whenever a child was born into a family, a tree would be planted in the garden. It would grow as they did, and face its own difficulties as they would, but would pull through. It was a symbol of stability in the child's life. Lily's was a blossoming plum tree, and as she sat under her tree, she gazed at its fruits. They weren't quite ripe yet. With a jolt she realised that she would never taste its fruits again. That was the final blow to poor Lily's fragile state, and she burst into tears. The outburst stopped as suddenly as it started however, she quickly dried her tears. Enough was enough. With one last, furtive glance at the house, Lily concentrated on Little Whinging, Surrey. A loud crack sounded, not that it would disturb anyone in this isolated place, and she was gone.


	2. Chapter Two, Number Four

NB: Although I would dearly love to be, I am not JK Rowling!

What did everybody think of chapter one? I'd love to hear your opinions! I promise it's going to get happier, but not quite yet. And as one kind reviewer pointed out, chapter one was very thought based. I'll try and add more dialogue here, and once they get to Hogwarts dialogue will be much more prominent.

Although this is going to be a romance, I don't want it to be _too_ fluffy, though I hope for some of that later on in the story! If anyone struggles with anything, or spots any errors, do let me know. I'm going to try to make it a detailed story, so loose ends will be tied up- I think I have three so far (in the chapters I have already written!). Characters will also be developed as much as possible; expect to learn about my versions of familiar names and new ones! If anyone wants to know anything more about any of the characters, I've written back histories for most of them, so just let me know and I will try to incorporate them into the story.

This chapter is different to chapter one, so I'd love to know what you think of it. Is the style right? Does it fit in with the very thought based chapter one?

I hope the chapters won't be too long, let me know if they are about the right size! And I hope to be able to write ahead, so always have at least three chapters more when I publish one- that way I have a bank that I can fall back on, should I not be able to write.

For those who notice this chapter, I mention Freja, Lily's owl. It's a Little Owl, and actual breed of bird and is very sweet- if you get the opportunity, Google image 'Little Owl'.

I'm going on holiday soon, so won't be able to publish for a couple of weeks- sorry!

I hope everyone is having a lovely summer (its British summer time here!)

A massive thank-you to IWLTxo for the guidance!

Finally, thank-you for choosing to read Lists of Lily. I hope I make it worth your time.

Love, Amelia

Lists Of Lily, Chapter Two

Dearest lovely Lily,

I hope you've settled in with the Dursleys now, and they aren't treating you _too_ hideously (for I know a welcome visit is very much out of the picture- did you see how they treated us at their wedding?!). I miss you terribly, it's a right old pain you can't come out. It's like you're being punished! What on earth is Petunia thinking?! They have to let you get your school books however, so when our lists come, (in a couple of days now I think) you pack up your bags immediately and come and stay at my house. That's an order, Lily. Absolutely no objections. I know you'd do the same for me if, well if I was unlucky enough to befall such a tragedy. Know that I am always here for you in such difficult times.

How are you holding up? I think of you every day, and I know Mr and Mrs Evans would be so proud of you. I miss them, so I can't even fathom the loss you're feeling. If I know you at all sweetie, then you're probably cooping up all the things you're feeling, until you have convinced yourself you're not feeling anything at all. Well, you are. So let it out Lily! Have a good cry. Don't think you need to be the strong one; it's _you_ that is left without a home and family in this. Not Petty. Or is she Petunia now?

That's why I've asked my parents if you can come and _**live**_ with us. They already see you as a second daughter, so of course they agreed! It'll be a little more crowded than usual, as Gideon and Fabian are staying with us now- its closer to work for them. But I'm sure that'll be no issue, everyone in my family adores you. And I promise I'll hex Fab and Gid if they annoy or pester you (though that is 99% probable, the gits). Please say you'll come!

I just know you will. Bring your stuff to Diagon Alley the day you get your letter, we'll drop it off with Mum and Dad, then do some shopping, then go home. I really have missed you! You are coming to my house- OUR house. Yes you are. Hear me? Write to me as soon as you know you can, just so I can be sure. I mean, Petty may be a bit petty about this, I don't know. Oh my God, 'petty Petty'! As if I hadn't noticed that before?! Haha!

Of course you will, who am I kidding?!

See you soon sweetie!

Lots of love, (and believe me, there is lots of it!)

Your best friend, Alice Prewett

xxx

Lily sighed. Of course Alice was right. She had completely blocked out all emotions evoked by the summer's events. She felt blank and numb. Petunia thought she was being British, biting her lip and getting on with it. That was what Petunia was doing, she had Vernon to think for, and heaven forbid that he saw his new wife anything less than composed.

But Lily wasn't. She missed her parents dearly. She was bottling it all up. Occasionally she would vent out her anger at her pillow; pour out her sorrows to her pillow; express her confusion and hurt- to her pillow. But she hadn't opened up to anyone in person. Sure, she had written letters of thanks to all the people who had sent her sympathy cards, and she seemed to be spending her every moment in correspondence with all her friends. Everyone seemed to have time for Lily. Even the teachers at Hogwarts, ministry officials and other members of the wizarding world (some she had barely spoken to) sent her cards! She knew it was out of pity.

That's not to say Lily wasn't popular, in fact quite the contrary. Everybody with any sense loved Lily. But Lily only really ever wrote to her close circle of friends, not the friends outside of it. Her biggest confidante was Alice, who knew Lily inside out now. It had taken Alice and Lily little more than a term to set their strong friendship in stone. Ever since first year they had been inseparable, and told each other everything, which for Lily was difficult. She had always been private about her feelings.

Alice always knew though. She could always tell what Lily was feeling, when other struggled. Nobody had any trouble deciphering her thoughts, however. Lily was outspoken, loud and never held back. When she saw something wrong, she said something or did something. It earned her respect in the school, that she had the bravery to say her opinions and to do what she thought was right. And she was completely blunt. She never tiptoed around people. She told them if something was bothering her- you could always trust Lily for an honest opinion. Somehow Lily managed to be all these things, and still be kind and thoughtful. Alice even called her 'lovely Lily'.

The opportunity to escape this prison though… it was tantalising. And to Alice's wonderful home- fantastic! The Prewett's house was huge, but very homely. Number Four on the other hand- well, wasn't homely. It was tidy, smelt of cleaning fluids and very, very boring. Photos were dull, picture frames were dull, wallpaper was dull, and carpet was dull. It truly had an aura of lacklustre about the place. Lily could swear even the sofas were hard and institutionalised- you never seemed to sink into the Dursley's sofas as you would at the Prewett's, or in the Gryffindor tower, or at the Evans' old home.

Petunia had left Lily alone for the first week of her stay, but after that had began to badger Lily more and more. Lily had to do chores, had to go to the library and, worst of all, Lily had to go and visit Marge, Vernon's hideous sister. And by that, she meant hideous inside and out! Marge was horrible, insulting everything her beastly little eyes set themselves upon. Lily's hair; her posture; her manners; her school (to Lily's horror, Marge was under the impression that she attended 'St. Olga's Secure Academy for Incurably Criminal Girls'- imagine, Lily, a criminal!). Much to her confusion, Lily had decided that Vernon was indeed the better sibling- even Petunia apologised stiffly for Marge's behaviour.

Alice's letter was put aside, and Lily went back to replying to the mountains of other letters she had received recently. Today was the day she would respond to them all, a challenge she had been avoiding up until now. She made a mental note to extend the little box they were all kept in, and subconsciously played with the key around her neck with her free hand.

Everyone in Gryffindor in her year had written (albeit, the marauders had all signed their names at the bottom of a heartfelt letter from Remus). Those who inhabited the Gryffindor tower she would respond to first: her roommates- Marlene Macmillan, Hestia Jones, Alice, Bathilda 'Batty' Moody, and Nyx Eros. Then the marauders… they deserved a response (even Potter), so she wrote a reply which began 'Dear Remus and the boys…', and then of course their fifth roommate Frank, who had wrote his own letter. Lily often wondered why Frank wasn't a marauder… but that was irrelevant now.

Then began the letters that, whilst appreciated, Lily couldn't be bothered to reply to. She was getting tired of writing the same response over and over again, but knew it was her duty to her friends to thank them for their concern, so she wrote back to _all_ of the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw girls, and even a couple of the Slytherin girls- Vera White and Callisto Faye, which was a mild surprise. Then some responses were required for a few Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw boys, whom she was friendly with. Not one Slytherin boy wrote. Lily thought that maybe Sev… but no. Lily had made it quite clear that they weren't friends anymore.

It was dusk before Lily went downstairs for the first time that day. She wasn't exactly starving herself, but she wasn't eating much either. Vernon was worried about that (the only concern he expressed for her, needless to say). In his mind everyone should have a hearty appetite. Not that anyone could match his- Lily positively hated eating with him, as his piggy little eyes gazed at every scrap and crumb of food on the table. He seemed to make it his mission in life to eat as much that was humanely possible, and it was revolting. Lily once had a dream of him eating a whole horse in one go, which made it difficult to sit and eat with him without laughing.

Petunia was serving up dinner. She really was a marvellous cook, Lily thought. If she hadn't settled down, if she'd actually thought about her life's direction when she was at school, perhaps she would have taken up food science and become a chef. Then she would have never met Vernon…

Lily looked at the pair. How perfectly happy they were being Mr. and Mrs. Ordinary. It suited them. Lily decided that although Petunia could have done so much more, this was where she belonged. Even though Lily thought that this life was most dull, it was where Petunia was happiest, and so left her be.

"Good-evening Lily" Vernon gruffly greeted her from the living room reading chair, then went straight back to his newspaper. He had done enough interacting with her for the day in his opinion. He rarely spoke to her anywhere other than the dinner table, his favourite place in the world.

"Good-evening Vernon" Lily replied. She tried her hardest to be pleasant to them, as she knew how much Vernon and Petunia despised her kind.

"Lily, would you set out the knives and forks please" Petunia cut in, sensing that an awkward silence may arise. Anything less than perfect dinner conversation was a failed evening in Petunia's mind. Lily smiled and obliged.

"Petunia darling, will dinner be long now?" Vernon enquired.

"Just serving up now, dear" she hurried, not wanting to keep her husband waiting. Vernon put his newspaper aside, and huffed- evidently the strenuous task of getting up from the chair was something of a bother for him.

Lily rushed over to the kitchen to help Petunia- she didn't want to be accused of being lazy, especially considering she was going to ask them if she could stay with Alice. Petunia smiled a little at Lily's efforts of help, and so the three of them sat down.

They sat in pleasant silence, concentrating on eating, when (oddly enough) Vernon stopped eating and cleared his throat.

"Petunia, I have some news". Lily noticed how Vernon only addressed Petunia. Lily still tried to show interest, however dull Vernon's news was.

"Mr. Waxley my boss, yes you've met him once," Vernon confirmed after Petunia nodded her head in recognition, "-has decided upon early retirement, which means that for the last few months I have been, errm-" Vernon chuckled. Evidently he thought something was funny about his story. "- how shall I put this… competing, yes that'll do… competing to replace him. Though really, it was no competition-" Vernon boasted. "-I am the man for the job. You're looking at the new shipping department head at Grunnings".

Petunia clapped her hands in excitement, and Lily could see that Petunia was genuinely happy for him. Lily couldn't care less about Vernon's promotion, but nonetheless managed to smile and congratulate him.

The conversation from then on in was dull- details of Vernon's new job mostly. "No less than twelve people will be reporting to me… Hitchins was devastated, you should have seen the look on his ugly face… significant pay rise… more prominent figure in the firm… may even be promoted further… wretched order from Hong Kong…"

Lily smiled and nodded, asked a couple of questions- "Do you think you'll enjoy this job more Vernon?" and even asked some questions about the current market for drills, which surprised Vernon. Lily had on one occasion read one of the industry magazines that Vernon subscribed to, and so had a fairly good concept of the drill market. Vernon enjoyed these questions, as it gave him an opportunity to boast of his extensive drill knowledge. It also put Lily in a better light in Vernon's mind- 'yes, she was a freak, but clearly this girl was deeply interested in my job, and normal things… like drills…'

In fact, the meal was very successful, however dull. Both Petunia and Vernon softened to Lily somewhat, which put her in a better position to ask to stay with Alice. She was just about to breach the subject, when Vernon interrupted her.

"So to celebrate my promotion, I've booked us on a holiday to Spain, next week". Petunia gave a squeal of excitement, which Vernon chuckled at. Lily's heart sank- she didn't have to go with them did she?

Petunia answered that for her, because as soon as she had calmed down, she stared at Lily, then at Vernon. Vernon awkwardly shuffled a little in his seat, as he cleared his throat and addressed Lily.

"Erm now, Lily. I didn't quite know when you were due to return to… to that place, so I'm afraid I've only booked for Petunia and I. It's only us going to Spain, not you. Please don't be too disappointed." Vernon tried to pull a sympathetic smile, but couldn't quite manage it, and ended up awkwardly grimacing. It looked like he was passing a kidney stone, which Lily tried not to laugh at. Clearly he was exultant at the prospect of a Lily-free holiday.

Lily was delighted, but tried to remain nonchalant. She wanted the Dursley's to think she'd miss them, and their dull company and conversation. That she'd miss the sideways glances whenever she spoke of her Hogwarts life. That she'd miss the obvious loathing of all things magical.

Vernon thought he was going to make Lily disappointed, when in fact he had just given her an escape route. She'd never felt more warmed to him.

"Oh… um, okay then. I hope you have a nice time…" Lily trailed off, deciding she'd make this as awkward as possible for them. She was going to enjoy this victory.

Petunia cut in. "I'm sure Vernon just meant that it would be nice for you to have some time to… to visit your friends! You haven't seen them all summer, of course that would be impossible… we couldn't have more of your lot here… but _you_ can go to _them_ now!" Petunia smiled a patronising smile at Lily.

Lily, continuing with her bluff, smiled a little and then said "I suppose I could ask Alice to stay with her… though I wouldn't want to put her out…"

"No no no! Not at all, your friends would be glad to have you I'm sure! I'm positive they've missed you terribly!" Petunia feebly attempted to reassure Lily. Lily was laughing inside. The Dursleys ought to feel bad. Mind you, imagine if they had actually booked for her to go aswell…

Lily shuddered at the thought. "I'll go and write to her now, I should probably be able to go the day I get my Hog- sorry, _school_ letter, just so it doesn't get lost you see. That should come within the next couple of days, definitely before you leave. Thank-you Petty for the lovely meal- if you'll excuse me".

Vernon frowned at the use of Petunia's nickname, but remained silent. He abhorred the nickname. To his mind, everything ought to be called its proper name. Including Petunia. Petunia smiled at Lily, as acknowledgement that she could go back upstairs, and turned back to Vernon to continue the conversation about the holiday next week.

Lily almost ran upstairs to respond to Alice's letter, but when she stumbled into the second bedroom, a large letter and a magnificent grand owl were already waiting for her. She quickly fed the owl, vaguely recognising it, and sent it on its way- it was annoying her own owl, Freja- a British little owl. She was tiny, but very strong and had no trouble delivering her letters and parcels. Lily threw the letter aside, and scribbled a delighted note of confirmation to Alice, saying she could go, and she would meet her in Diagon Alley outside Eyelops Owl Emporium just after eleven, the day they got their letters.

As she tied the letter to Freja, watched her beloved owl (and only real companion from these last few weeks) fly away, Lily noticed the other letter she had thrown aside. She turned it over to the back to open, and noticed the seal. Her friends did use seals, though none were as grand as this one- not even Alice's, who came from an old pureblood family. Curious, she studied it.

It was in purple wax, which in the wizarding world signified that the contents were informal and friendly. Red signified formality; black, business and so forth. So Lily wasn't nervous of the contents, and yet she felt oddly intimidated by the unopened letter. It was thick; obviously the letter was a long one. The handwriting addressing it overleaf was familiar, but she couldn't pin point whose it was.

The seal was large, and intricate. Depicted on it were a lion, a stag and a wizard, standing behind the lion. The lion was large, but something about it suggested friendliness, bravery and loyalty- there was no aggression in its stance, and yet it looked like it had the capability to be fierce; powerful. The stag was glorious. It was gentle but majestic, and had its head bowed in respect, its antlers huge and protruding.

The wizard was curious. He was handsome, strong looking and had a firm stance. He was wearing a cloak, which draped over one of his shoulders. The cloak had the wizarding runes for invisibility dotted on it, so Lily concluded that the wizard was wearing a cloak of invisibility. It seemed odd that two majestic animals would be part of a trilogy that had an element of concealment within. Surrounding all three characters were other wizarding runes with various meanings. It was a beautiful piece of design. It reminded her of Gryffindor.

Carefully opening it, so she didn't damage the seal, (as she had decided to keep it) she pulled out a very long letter on a length of grand parchment. Lily sat down on her bed by the window, and nervously began to read the neat, pointy handwriting.


	3. Chapter Three, An Unexpected Letter

Ohh! What was in the letter? I think most of you will have guessed by now! Sorry for the massive gap between updating, I've just returned from my summer holiday abroad, where I'm afraid I didn't bring my laptop (not that I would have been able to update, there was no signal at all!).

I'm starting a new school next week, so again there may be a big gap between updating. Sorry! But I will try to persevere with this story; I feel it could be a good one if I spend enough time on it! I owe it to you all not to rush it though, so it may be a slow updater. We'll see how things go.

Wow. The response I got on the last chapter was incredible! Thank-you all so much! Again I would very much appreciate reviews- please let me know what you think of the story, any advice on writing styles etc, I'd be happy to hear them all! Next chapter is going to be a little different- watch out for that!

Have a lovely September where-ever you are! Tomorrow I'll be thinking of all the Hogwarts students boarding the Hogwarts express at precisely eleven O'clock! I'm terribly jealous of them all!

Thank-you once again for choosing to read 'Lists of Lily'- I hope I make each chapter worth your while.

Love, Amelia

Lists of Lily, Chapter Three

Lily,

I know you dislike me. But I beg of you, don't throw this letter away. Don't tear it up-I promise I'll make it worth your while. You probably think that I don't care about you, that I haven't been thinking of you this summer. But I have- everyday in fact. And when I heard about your parents from Alice, I wanted to disapperate and go straight to you, to hug you, to tell you it was going to be okay. Because that's what you need when a tragedy like that happens. Believe me, I know.

Sorry, that was a bit strong, wasn't it? I've tried writing to you before this, but I couldn't. I thought each time it sounded stupid, wrong, that you would tear it up and dislike me even more. And, selfishly, I really don't want that to happen as I do like you Lily. And it's horrible knowing that you must be in so much pain right now.

Alice told me that you haven't seen anyone from Hogwarts since the wedding and that you're staying with your sister. You may not think I pay attention to you, but I do, and I remember that you and your sister don't get on. That you don't like her husband, and he doesn't like you. When Alice (I think you can see a theme here) told me about how he treated you and your friends at the wedding, I knew that you weren't going to be happy there. Merlin, he sounds hideous. Sorry. That you weren't receiving the love and friendship you need at this difficult time. Where you are now is no environment to grieve and mourn the loss of your parents.

You've probably pushed that stage aside then, hoping that you wouldn't need to grieve and mourn. I really hope you haven't, because it will catch up with you at some point, and it will probably be worse, as then you will have months of thoughts building up inside of you that will have turned against you.

I know the nature of your parents deaths. It was horrible, and I'm so sorry, but at least you know that it was quick- that they were never in any pain. Merlin, that came out wrong, didn't it? I'm sorry, let me try again; it shouldn't have happened at all, but it did. What I mean is that if it were to happen, at least your parents were together and it was over as fast as it began. I seem to be saying sorry a lot already. Sorry! Just know that this letter is meant to help, and was written with best intentions.

If I know you at all, you'll be blaming yourself aswell. You mustn't Lily, you really mustn't. Alice told me that they were on their way back from your sisters to make sure you were okay. Lily, they loved you and would have never wanted you to blame yourself. It really wasn't you fault, anyone could see that. You didn't persuade them to leave early, they did. Out of love for you.

You probably think I'm being absolutely ridiculous here, how can I know that? How do I know anything about you and your parent's relationship? Do you remember the Easter holidays in sixth year? Merlin, it feels like such a long time ago, when really it was only a few months. If I'm not mistaken, you chose to spend the first half of the Easter holidays at Hogwarts after all the horrible events that had happened, and get the Hogwarts Express back half way through the fortnight holiday. You probably don't remember, but I went home the first week- I needed to be with my family after what had happened to Jonny- on the early train that you originally were going to get.

Well, I was last off the train, and there were very few parents left at the station. There was one in particular who looked distressed and worried. I went up to ask her if she was okay, and realised it was your mother- she had the same eyes as you did. Impossible to mistake. Anyhow, she introduced herself, though I already knew who she was, and asked if I had seen her daughter (you, obviously). I told her that you were still at Hogwarts, planning on coming home next week, not this week. I was surprised that they didn't know, but then I remembered you writing the letter only the night before, so I explained that your letter explaining probably hadn't arrived in time.

Well your mother looked upset about this, and I asked if there was anything I could do- I asked if she wanted me to get a message to you (as I could do it faster). She shook her head and explained to me that your father had dropped her off at the station, and had gone to a meeting. The plan was you would spend the day with your mother in muggle London, and your father would pick you up at five thirty outside Green Park tube station. It meant that your mother would be spending the day by herself in London, as she didn't want to disturb your father from the business he had to attend to.

Whilst she insisted she was okay to spend the day alone in the big city, I wasn't so sure. Please don't be mad at me Lily, but I asked if she wanted to spend the day with me- I had intended on staying in London for a bit, looking at the muggle sights (it's one of my favourite things to do- I love London) then going home. I had no other plans, and she seemed glad for the company, so she agreed- on the promise that I would tell her all about Hogwarts, and your 'magical' life.

We went to a café first, and just chatted. I'm sorry to say the main conversation was you- she told me all about you, and didn't hold back. I felt a bit bad, like I was intruding on your family life, but I can promise you I didn't probe, Lizzy was just very open with me. She was hilarious, lovely and kind, and was equally interested about my own life. But when she spoke about you, it was with such love Lily. It was clear that you were adored, that she thought you were perfect.

I in return told her all about Hogwarts, filled her in on what you hadn't said. She kept on saying, 'oh, Geoffrey would know that'. It gave me the impression that your father knew quite a bit about the muggle world. She asked about your friends, the few people that aren't your friends. I was honest with her Lily.

I won't tell you everything that was spoken about now, only that your parents were amazing. That one day with them showed me how much they loved you, and what a caring family you came from. How clever your parents were! Your mother was very witty, and your fathers laugh was infectious. If you want to know, you need only ask, but I fear that I'm upsetting you now- maybe another time? But I asked Lizzy this- not to mention our meeting to you.

I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said it, but I was so scared that it would annoy you, or upset you I didn't want to risk it. Naturally Lizzy asked why, and I explained as briefly as possible that you 'weren't my biggest fan'. I didn't know how else to put it. Sorry. Your mother only raised her eyebrow at that and left the matter, thankfully. They seemed to like me, believe it or not! Your mother at the end of the day joked 'I hope you don't mind, but I'll be certainly writing about today in my diary tonight. You're going to feature across the pages of Lizzy Evans' diary, you're practically famous!' Is that a good thing? At the time I interpreted that to mean that she liked me!

Lily, I didn't just write to tell you about that time I met Lizzy and Geoffrey. I didn't just write because I felt guilty that I hadn't mentioned it before (though I do). I wrote to tell you something else, something that I hope will help you.

Merlin, I don't know how to put this- I haven't told many people. Okay. Well, at the beginning of this letter, I said 'Believe me, I know'. Well the thing is, I do. At the beginning of the summer, my mother died.

There, I said it. It would have been four days after your sister's wedding, as Alice came round and told me about it, trying to make conversation, trying to put a bit of normality back in my life. It worked a little, hearing about you, and your friends and what sounded like a funny wedding to be at (sorry, not for you, but as an onlooker. Come on, you have to give me at least that). I asked Alice not to tell you. I seem to be keeping a few things from you at the moment! I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. But not many people from Hogwarts know at all. My parents were quite prominent figures in the wizarding community, so it's been difficult, but we've managed to keep the Daily Prophet from running huge obituaries for her. It's been a quiet affair.

I'm avoiding the subject, aren't I? My Mum was amazing, so full of life. She was warm, funny, kind and loving. She spoilt me rotten, and lavished me in love. I'll deny I ever said this, but I was a 'mummy's boy'. She was diagnosed with something that I believe is quite rare in wizards, but common in muggles- cancer. All I know is, that we found out the Easter just passed, and she died just under three months later. It was peaceful, and she wasn't in any pain (thanks to the healers at St. Mungos) but it was horrible at the same time. That once I came home from school, my once lively mother greeted me a frail and fragile. I had one last week with her before she passed- one last week that I am so thankful for.

By telling you this, I want you to know that I'm not preaching from a high horse, but am on a level field with you here. I know how horrible it is to lose a parent, but I can't fathom how horrible it is to lose two.

But I do know that the only reason I pulled through the last couple of months, the only reason I'm okay now is because of the loving environment I was surrounded in. I still had my Dad, and my friends, and my extended family. At times it made it worse, but for the vast part, having people there was life-saving.

But you've distanced yourself from that. I know you use your sister as an excuse, but that's not like you at all, to let your sister tie you down. Which maybe means that you _wanted_ to stay away from all your friends; to isolate yourself- it may be a sub-conscience thing! You probably hate me for writing that. But look at yourself, honestly. I'm probably right.

Don't feel guilty about wanting to move on. Don't feel guilty about the actual accident. Don't listen to what your sister and her husband (who I'm told looks like a rather marvellous walrus) says. It's not them that needs comfort. It's you.

And you will want to move on, I promise. It'll be difficult, but by doing so you'll be able to think of your parents with happiness, not sadness. You won't feel hollow, or numb. You'll be able to cry without feeling ashamed for doing so, for showing any signs of weakness. It will become a part of you, rather than something that follows you around.

You need your friends, because I know that if you have ignored that mourning process, then when it catches up on you it's going to be horrible. Let your friends be there for you.

I'm writing this now in the futile attempt that if you need someone to talk to, about anything, anything, then I'm here. I can help you, because I know what you're experiencing. I'm also writing to beg of you this one thing- please say you'll go and stay with Alice. She told me she was going to try and persuade you to stay with her. I know that at the Prewett's you'll be surrounded by the loving family that you need.

I won't write again if you don't want me too. Infact, don't write back. We'll talk when we get back to Hogwarts. Maybe on the train there- whenever. We'll _talk_ about this Lily, please. Know that I'll be thinking of you, and hoping you'll pull through this difficult time like I have.

All my love,

James Potter, marauder extraordinaire

P.S. I just got my Hogwarts letter- If I'm not mistaken I think you'll be in for surprise when term begins!


	4. Chapter Four, Another Unexpected Letter

Lists of Lily, Chapter Four 

James put down the quill, exhausted after several hours of writing. His many attempts of writing to Lily had fallen to this; it was this letter or nothing. He sighed and stretched- his body tense from writing all day. He'd tried writing this letter before, but to no prevail. This letter was long overdue.

He read it again, spell checking his work with his 'Mister-Sandy-Spinks'-Sensationally-Superb-Spelling-Spell-Quill'. He used to use it on every essay he wrote, but in the last year or so James had become less and less dependent on it. Infact, his spelling and punctuation was almost perfect now. The same couldn't be said for most of his friends (except perhaps Lily and Remus). That was one of many areas which James thought the muggles had got right- their literacy lessons in their schools. James was pedantic when it came to punctuation and spelling. Most people thought it was weird, though the professors appreciated it.

James finished re-reading it for the hundredth time. It just sounded so ridiculous in his head! He sounded too friendly in some places; too chilly in others. The advice he had given… it sounded like he was telling Lily what to do! She'd kill him for that. Lily would read this letter, and hate him even more! Remus thought James was over-thinking it; James thought he was being careful. He really didn't want to start his seventh year with Lily hating him…

The scroll of parchment was huge- Lily may not like him much (though if James' plans went correctly this school year, that would soon change), but he knew even she would be impressed by the amount he had written. He was fairly sure Lily thought him a delinquent fool, but he knew he wasn't. If he put his mind to it, James was confident he could succeed in whatever he wanted to. James groaned internally. It was those kinds of thoughts that gave Lily rise to call him arrogant. He wasn't; just confidant and aware of his abilities. Though in younger years, that may have turned into arrogance. James was sure that he had changed though, for the better.

However, that train of thought was interrupted by something rather large hitting him across his head. It knocked him clean off his chair, his head throbbing painfully. Worse was to come- the culprit behind this attack then proceeded to sit on James' head, pinning him to the ground.

"Oww, gerroff me Padfoot!" James yelled, though was muffled by a combination of the thick fluffy carpet of the study, and Sirius Black's arse.

"Ahh, but Prongs, if I were to do that, then you would most certainly hit me" Sirius responded in a knowing voice.

"Of course I would! It doesn't take Sherlock Homes to figure that one out! You just knocked me out of my chair! Why d'ya do that?! Gerroff me Padfoot!" James wriggled around trying to get him to move. Sirius wouldn't budge.

"Elementary, my dear Wartstone… no wait, that doesn't sound quite right-"

"It's Watson. Watson, Sirius. How many times?"

"Oh sod off, you know what I was trying to get at. As I was saying, I knocked you off your chair because you were moping about Lily for the gazillionth time this week. It's pathetic!"

"I was not moping" James huffed into the carpet.

"Oh yes you were! I can see it on your face! Well, I would see it on your face, but the carpet is covering it up…"

"The carpet is covering it up?! Your arse is covering it up! Get off me!" James desperately tried to wriggle free- he was struggling to breathe. "Padfoot-" he grumped "-you are a complete utter twat".

"Come-on though Prongsie, this is what, the eleventh letter you've wrote to her this week? Just send her something! I can't deal with this level of pathetic-ness from my brother. We're marauders for Merlin's sake!"

James gave up fighting Sirius. He knew he was right. He'd been thinking about Lily a lot recently. Well, more than the usual amount.

"See! The Prongs I knew and loved would never have given up fighting me! Though he would never have won, so perhaps it's just aswell you've given up-"

Sirius yelped, as James, upon hearing Sirius' last comments, had kicked a leg backwards (as he was lying on his front) and caught Sirius on his shoulder, knocking him off balance. James took the opportunity to then wriggle out from underneath him, and pushed him over.

"Tables have turned now, my friend" he challenged.

Sirius laughed at him from the floor. "Sure they have Prongsie. Listen, I didn't come up here just to beat you up over moping around. I mean that's fun and all, but there is this really weird muggle sport on telly-vishion called Rugby that I'm enjoying-"

"It's called a television, Sirius. Do you remember Lily talking about them once in muggle studies?"

James didn't tell Sirius that he had hung onto every word she said that lesson. He loved it when she spoke about muggle things- it helped him imagine what her muggle life was like. He also didn't mention that he had written home that night asking if the Potters could get one, so he could learn about them in the holidays and impress Lily with his television knowledge. Needless to say, Lily thought it was weird how after the Christmas holidays in fifth year he started talking incessantly about TV. He learned from then on that impressing Lily with muggle knowledge wasn't going to work, so he stuck with what he knew best- magic.

"No, of course I don't. Nerd. Anyhow, I came up because you just got your Hogwarts letter- yeah I know, weird. Yours is early this year, but no one else's is. Huh. Whatever, I'm going downstairs to watch some Rugby'. Sirius handed the letter to a very confused James, glanced over at the desk, and walked out, leaving him alone with his letter.

James sank into the armchair in the corner of the room, next to the Study fireplace and the huge, grand window. It overlooked the massive garden they had; it was his Mum's favourite chair. He opened the seal and pulled out the letters within, dropping the envelope on the floor. It landed with a thud.

It landed with a _thud_.

James had to process this twice, and then turned to the letters. 'Huh' James thought '-letter_s, _as in the plural. Usually there is only one'. The envelope and its mysterious content could wait.

The first letter was the usual one- school books and equipment needed, expectations of pupils and any new notices. James skimmed through it, half interested, but did notice that all of the textbooks contained hard course content. It was going to be a difficult academic year. He then placed it on the desk, so he could properly read it again later. He turned to the second letter.

Dear Mr Potter,

I do hope you are well- I know this summer has been a difficult one for you and your family. Know that your Mother was a wonderful woman and I hold her in the highest of esteem. She will be dearly missed by all the staff here. I still remember teaching her- do come and speak to me if you wish to learn about your mother's life at Hogwarts. You have received my condolences before, however. This is not the reason for writing, or the early arrival of your Hogwarts letter.

The Professors and I have decided that you are the best candidate for Head Boy this year. We would like to offer you the position, should you wish to accept the responsibility that comes with it. Indeed, you were not a Prefect, and yet _you_ are most suited to this position- not any of the prefects in your year. You display qualities essential to the role such as kindness, courage and respect; leadership, loyalty and tremendous skill. You may even have more regard and respect for some rules than you think!

Your actions in the attack last summer were considered aswell. You acted with speed and bravery to help those around you. You put the lives of others in front of your own; you recognised the meaning of the attack where your classmates didn't. James, you understand that the wizarding world is at war, and you know where your loyalties lie. You too despise all that Voldemort stands for. In times like these it is people like you who lead us forward, who become the pillars of communities. You have the capability to become a great leader.

I am sure the Hogwarts pupils will view you with as much great respect as I do. They look up to you, and you have the opportunity now to set a good example. I know you have the best interests at heart, and you won't fail to help those in need. You also won't fail to report wrong-doings and discipline those who need to be- your morality and strong sense of what is right and wrong will make sure of that.

There are obvious responsibilities associated with the title. You will organise prefect meetings, and you will be one half of the student representative (the other half being your co-head student). You will report to me weekly, for various other responsibilities. Should the school need pupil representatives, you shall fulfil this role. Students will confide in you, and in return you must help them.

There are benefits; it is not all work. You will be given a Head's dorm- a House Elf will be assigned to the Head's dorm to assist yourself and the Head Girl in anything. It is not mandatory that you should live there, but I strongly recommend it. You have all the rights of a prefect, and more. There is a later curfew for head students. You will be invited to staff meetings, should you wish to attend, and your opinion will be instrumental in the runnings of the school. I will talk you through all of your new responsibilities and rights in a Head's meeting the first day of arrival.

On a more serious note however, taking this responsibility before did not pose the dangers it does today. People in power, in positions of authority, attract attention- attention that may not necessarily be wanted. There is a risk involved, now more so than ever. I am of course talking of the wizarding world war. Both you and the Head Girl are highly skilled students in positions of authority and have influence over younger children. This means you may be targeted, or even drafted into joining the Death Eater movement.

There are risks, and you need to be aware of them, hence the earlier arrival of your letter. Do not just accept this immediately (likewise, no not decline immediately) but think this through. This is a big decision, but should you choose to accept I doubt you will regret it. It is an extremely fulfilling responsibility- as a former Head Boy myself, this I can testify to.

Think on it.

I look forward to seeing you come the first of September,

Sincerely

Professor Albus Dumbledore, Order of Merlin First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Supreme Mugwump, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot.

P.S. I do like Liquorice Wands.

James read the letter, and then read it again. He then slowly reached down for the envelope, and not quite believing his eyes, emptied the envelope. A large, shiny, scarlet badge fell into his palm, with a golden inscription: 'Head Boy'.

Oddly enough, James' first thoughts were not about himself, or his father, or even his mother, but of Lily. She would be so shocked! But perhaps this is the help he needed to make her see that he had changed…

James, excited at the prospect of a potential friendship with Lily, quickly scribbled a post script on the end of his letter. Then rational thoughts landed with the force of a grand piano falling on top of him.

He, James Potter, marauder extraordinaire, had been selected to become Head Boy. Surely there must have been a mistake? That he had been chosen over and above students such as Remus, Terrence Young, Harvey West or even Snivellus was beyond James' reasoning. He didn't deserve this! He'd caused enough trouble in his time…A small voice in the back of his head fought back. Perhaps he did deserve it- after all, he had saved everyone last Easter… and students did look up to him…

And his Mother. She would have been so proud of him! Not to mention his father- this could be the news that his family needed to help them get back on track, to return to a life more full than the continuous sadness they dwelled in…

In a daze, James put the badge in his pocket, and walked out of the study. He slowly made his way down the landing to the staircase, absentmindedly making his way to the reading room downstairs, where he knew he'd find his father. On the way down the grand staircase, James met Sirius.

"Mate, are you okay? You look like you've just been expelle- oh Merlin, you haven't have you?! I know we were close to the detention limit, but I'm sure you had less than me-"

James shook his head. Sirius, clearly relieved, asked why he looked like he'd seen a ghost. James mumbled a little.

"What was that mate? Speak up!" He found that he couldn't, so held out his hand in response, his Head Boy gleaming in the light.

Sirius looked at him. He opened and closed his mouth doing a marvellous job of looking like a fish out of water- literally. No words were passed. The look in Sirius' eyes was that of confusion- and perhaps (though James might have imagined it) hurt. He tried to say something once more, gulped, and pushed James out of the way and ran upstairs.

James sighed. It was only to be expected. For all intensive purposes, Sirius would be losing his partner in crime, should James accept the position.

_Should _James accept the position?! Of course he had to! Dumbledore posed an interesting point- he did indeed have the respect of younger students, thus influence over them. Imagine if Snivellus had been given the title… he shuddered. It was well known amongst the students of the ambitions a select few Slytherins had.

James turned around, he'd tell his father in a bit. He needed to think it through, like Dumbledore said, before he told him (even though he was fairly sure he was going to accept the job). He didn't want to raise his father's spirits for nothing. He'd talk it through with Padfoot first… besides, he needed to make sure his brother and fellow marauder was okay.

He walked over to Sirius' room, but found it empty.

'Huh' James slipped out. This was unusual. Where else would Sirius run off to? He wondered over to the study, intending to re-read his head-boy letter, just to make sure it was all real.

James pushed the door open, just in time to see Sirius push his large owl out of the large window. _The letter to Lily on the desk was gone. _James ran across the room, pushed Sirius aside and called out of the window to his owl, Lucie, now a mere dot in the sky. She carried on flying into the distance.

James sank down against the wall.

"Why, Padfoot? Lily's gonna hate me". James sighed. He knew Sirius would react to the news, but he didn't realise that he would be spiteful about it.

"No. No, she's not, you dolt" Sirius laughed. James looked at him, wide eyes with shock. Sirius wasn't upset! "Don't look at me like that Prongs. I did what I had to do". James gawped at him.

"Look, I read the letter, and it was good. Really good Prongs. She isn't going to hate you for anything, mate. You were honest with her. Strikes me that was all she was asking for these last six years".

"When did you get so wise in the ways of girls, Padfoot?" James interjected.

"Mate, I've always been-"

James scoffed loudly. Sirius scowled.

"Fine. There's this book-"

"Book!? I didn't know you knew what a book was mate! Can you even read?!" James laughed

"Quit interrupting me you prat! There's this book called 'Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches'. It's been a god-send, I tell you. I'll lend it to you, you won't regret it. Anyhow, she isn't going to hate you, and if your masterplan- yes, I read your list book, no I'm not sorry- your masterplan to win Lily over, which is pathetic, but if that all goes to plan then you have nothing to worry about".

"Sirius mate, I thought you were angry that I'm… well that I've been… that I'm head-boy".

Sirius looked at him for a short while, and sighed.

"Nah, not really. It might be a little more boring this year Prongs, but I can't say I wasn't expecting it a little. You deserve-"

"Wait, what?! You expected this? I had no idea! It was going to be Moony, or maybe Terence, or even Harvey We-"

"Are you an idiot? Of course it wasn't going to be Moony, he's got his 'furry little problem' to deal with, he's never gonna be able to do head-boy stuff aswell. Young is a bit of a prat, no-one listens to him, and Harvey, well he's a nice enough bloke, but the Slytherins would destroy him, and he's never stood up for what he believes in".

"Then why me? It doesn't make any sense"

"Yeah it does. You're smart, even if you are the biggest idiot I know, and you are respected. You pretty much saved everyone last Easter, they were never going to forget that, and you are quite a moral person. I dunno mate, in the end you seem like the right person for it. Plus Lily is going to fit when she finds out it's you, which will be hilarious".

James stared at his best friend, lost in thought. If even Sirius could see him as Head Boy, then maybe he was right for the job…

Sirius put his arm around James.

"Don't let the letter stress you, it'll be fine. Sorry I had to send it… well, um… the way I did, but it had to be done. Come-on mate, let's go and tell Pops about you being Head-Prat. Sorry, Head-Boy. He'll love that".

James looked out of the window. There was no owl in sight.

"Yeah, you're right mate" he absentmindedly added, strolling through the door, to tell his father the news.


End file.
